warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Melissa Duck
Melissa Duck is an animated cartoon character in the Warner Brothers Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons and the animated television series Baby Looney Tunes. She is featured as main character Daffy Duck's blonde girlfriend in several cartoon shorts but is only referred to as Melissa in one, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, where she is voiced by Marian Richman. Background Official Description She is featured as Daffy Duck's blonde girlfriend in several cartoon shorts but is only referred to as Melissa in one, "The Scarlet Pumpernickel". The 2011 animated series The Looney Tunes Show introduces a similarly designed character named Tina Russo. In "The Duxorcist", Daffy is called in to rid the ghosts in her apartment. Upon getting a good look at her, Daffy falls head over heels in loves with her and the second he kisses her the feelings mutual for Melissa as hearts appear in her eyes. Melissa Duck's most notable role is from the series Baby Looney Tunes, which casts the adult characters from the original Looney Tunes theatrical shorts as their infant selves. Melissa had a crush on Daffy Duck ever since she was an infant. In Baby Looney Tunes, Melissa, a yellow duckling with darker hair than her adult self, acts as a comedian and enjoys making her friends laugh, even though her humor sometimes gets her into trouble. Melissa Duck was the inspiration for the Shirley the Loon character on Tiny Toon Adventures (a spin-off series which follows the adventures of the next generation of Looney Tunes), though Melissa never featured in an episode of that show. Melissa seems to be more than aware of Daffy's extreme faults but loves him all the same. Proving love is indeed blind. Development Prototype Mrs. Daffy Duck Mrs. Daffy Duck appeared in a number of Looney Tunes cartoons. Daffy Duck has often been depicted as married, but his wife is seldom called anything but Mrs. Daffy Duck. Each appearance of a wife is quite different from the others and there is no evidence that any of these are the same character. In Wise Quacks, this Mrs. Daffy is not given a name, and most of her mumbled quacks are unintelligible. She hatches a brood of ducklings, and she and Daffy must later protect them from a group of eagles. She is not an overbearing wife, but she does in two instances threaten Daffy with a rolling pin because he is drunk. The first time she does crack him on the head with it, but the second time she uses it to break his jug instead. In The Henpecked Duck, this Mrs. Daffy is not given a name either, but her lines and repeated cries of "I want a divorce!" are clearly voiced by Sara Berner. She takes Daffy to divorce court because he lost their egg, though he later finds it and they reconcile. She is overbearing, ordering him to watch the egg when she went out, and beating him with an umbrella in the courtroom. In The Stupid Cupid, this Mrs. Daffy has no name and no lines. She married Daffy in a shotgun wedding after he was struck by cupid's arrow last year and had several children by him, including a pair of Siamese twin ducklings. We don't know much about her personalty, though she was snarling and holding Daffy up by the neck in their wedding photo. She also looks quite stern later in the car, hence hinting her personality to be quite domineering and overbearing. In His Bitter Half, this Mrs. Daffy still has no name, but she is voiced by Martha Wentworth. Daffy married her for her money, but soon left her abusive ways. She turned domineering immediately after she carried him across the threshhold. Though we do see her wipe his mouth right off his face, most of her violence occurs offscreen, including plucking every feather off his scrawny carcass. She even has a bratty son named Wentworth. In Stork Naked, this Mrs. Daffy is called Daphne and is voiced by Mel Blanc. She is expecting another visit from the stork, which Daffy is desperate to prevent. She only appears in one scene, but unlike other cartoons featuring her, there is no hint of overbearing or violent tendencies in her character. She is pleasant and demure as she knits a tiny sweater. In Quackodile Tears, this Mrs. Daffy is only called "Honeybunch," presumably a term of endearment, and is voiced by June Foray. She orders Daffy to sit on their egg for a while. She is bossy and violent from the start. We see her grasp Daffy by the neck until his face turns blue, but most of her violence occurs offscreen, including slapping his silly face clean off his head, though his face flops back into the picture. Voice Characterization Personality Melissa Duck Tina Russo Tina Russo is a character in The Looney Tunes Show. She is Daffy Duck's tough, savvy, street-smart, rebellious and feisty girlfriend. She's attracted to Daffy, despite his flaws, because, in her own words, "she likes a project." She works at the Copy Place. Her debut appearance was in the episode "Double Date". Tina Russo's first appearance was in the episode, Double Date. She is first seen copying papers and giving Daffy business cards that claim that he is a wizard at the Copy Place. In Season 2, Tina has transformed from more of a "recurring character" role, into a full fledged major character like Lola Bunny or Porky Pig, appearing in almost every episode of the second season, and being a center of focus on several of the episodes such as You've Got Hate Mail and Customer Service. In Daffy Duck, Esquire, she told Daffy that her dad, Frank Russo, is coming to town for the week, but she isn't going to be meeting him, because she fears that her father will not approve of Daffy because he is unemployed, uneducated and is not financially stable. But in the end he approves, after understanding that she loves him. Tina is a coordinated, responsible, no-nonsense street-smart woman. Although logical, it appeared she almost fell for Daffy's "charms". Despite their differences, Tina truly enjoys being with Daffy, understanding him the most. She is shown to be very insightful, instantly understanding the type of person Daffy was and describing him as "You're an insecure little weirdo, who lies about everything and probably cries himself to sleep every night." Despite this, she is still willing to date him as she describes him as "an abandoned building that ought to be condemned. You know, with busted windows, rats running around, a real nasty sewage situation. But maybe if the right person got a hold of it and cleaned it up, maybe they could take that disgusting building and turn it into something not so disgusting" and that she would be that person, stating that she liked a project. Daffy describes her as the "kindest, most beautiful, generous, and intelligent woman in the world" and a psychopath for dating him when she could do better. She is a hard worker, as shown by her commitment to her job and is very intelligent, as she understood how to put up a shelf and tried to give advice to Bugs (who wouldn't listen) and also helped repair his house by herself (proving she is resourceful and possibly has knowledge of plumbing and architecture). She is also shown to have a outgoing side of her personality, as she bought a motorcycle from Bugs and enjoys dancing. She is also very patient, considering how she handles Daffy and his antics. She tends to keep a calm head about everything, as shown when she isn't surprised by Daffy's antics and simply ignores him when he overreacts or stares in an apathetic manner (like in the episodes "Double Date", "It's a Handbag", and "Semper Lie"), making her one of the most rational level headed characters in the show, alongside Bugs. However, she can lose her cool from time to time, usually from customers at Copy Place or Daffy's antics (like in "Bugs & Daffy Get a Job", "That's My Baby", "Customer Service", "Dear John" and "Mr. Weiner"). She even punched Daffy after he got a new beak job that made him hideous (although he thought he looked perfect because the operation also smoothed the bump on his beak) to get him to return his face back to normal (and because he insulted her beak by calling it a nightmare). She appears to have undergone somewhat of a personality change in Season 2, although the majority of her personality is still the same. She becomes somewhat more aggressive, and is shown to at times be, as her manager described "rude and mean spirited", especially when she is annoyed with someone, even customers whom she will talk back to or argue with. Despite this, she still remains loyal and caring to her friends and loved ones. She is protective of her friends and family, as she threatened to kill Daffy if something happened to her nephew Zachary while she was at work and threatened Yosemite after he stole Lola's parking space. She was also worried about Daffy when he said he was the victim of a violent crime, but became annoyed upon hearing he merely had his purse stolen. Tina Russo is a very compassionate person and does not care about a person's background or them having an education or job, as evidenced by her dating Daffy and does not care about the opinion of others like in the episode "Year of the Duck" when she didn't care about the fact ducks weren't a very popular animal (though she was concerned about Daffy's beak job in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job) . However, she was shown to worry about her father's possible disapproval of Daffy, proving that while she doesn't care what others think about her she does care about her family's opinion. She also likes to dress simple, and while she does on occasion dress up she doesn't like wearing excessive makeup as shown in "Year of the Duck", proving further that she does not care about appearances. Physical appearance Melissa Duck Tina Russo Tina is roughly the same height as Daffy, although she is in considerably better shape than Daffy (Which isn't hard considering he is a weak and feeble wuss). Her feathers are a pale shade of yellow, and her legs and beak are a lighter shade of orange than Daffy, Also according to him; Tina's beak is bigger. She has brown hair which appears to be streaked or highlighted, her hair has looked to be very red in photos of her however, She wears brown, or sometimes black eyeshadow. She has several outfits shown throughout her appearances, She wears a denim skirt with a variety of shirts, Normally seen wearing a blue shirt which appears to be a work shirt from Copy Place, when off work she is seen wearing a red, or red and white shirt (Although the pure red shirt hasn't been seen since season 1 and was probably scrapped) Tina also has a number of dresses that look like cocktail dresses, three in total, one in red, one in purple, and a black/red one seen in Christmas Rules, Other outfits she has been seen wearing were carpenters gear from when she fixed Bugs' House, a Motorcycle suit, and a dressing gown similar to the one Bugs owns (Which Daffy likes to steal). Powers and abilities History In the 1945 cartoon Nasty Quacks, Daffy's owner, a young girl, also becomes the besotted owner of a small, yellow duckling. When a jealous Daffy feeds the duckling growth pills, he is surprised to see it age into a white, female duck with blonde hair. By the end of the cartoon, the two have fallen in love and given birth to roughly ten black, white and yellow ducklings of their own. The blonde duck in this cartoon bears visual similarities to Daffy's girlfriend from Muscle Tussle (as well as a vague resemblance to the female pigeon Hatta Mari from Plane Daffy, 1944) and may represent the "origin" of the Melissa Duck character. Melissa Duck first officially appeared by name in adult form in the original Looney Tunes short Chuck Jones' The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950) which was, in 1994, voted number 31 of the 50 Greatest Cartoons of all time by members of the animation field.1 In the cartoon, she appears as a blonde damsel-in-distress and Daffy Duck's love interest. The plot followed Daffy attempting to save Fair Lady Melissa from having to marry the evil Grand Duke Sylvester with whom she is not in love. Femme Fatale (aka 'The Body,' has also been referred to as Fowl Fatale or Shapely Lady Duck), from the 1952 Daffy Duck cartoon The Super Snooper, was a tall voluptuous bright blue-eyed, redheaded duck wearing red lipstick who bears a strong resemblance to Melissa Duck. In the cartoon, she fell madly in love with the inept detective Daffy was portraying at first sight. Femme Fatale also appears on the cover of volume 5 of the Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection, which indicates that she and Melissa may be considered the same character since unlike Femme Fatale, the identities of all of the other characters on the cover are well known Looney Tunes characters. Later in Robert McKimson's Muscle Tussle (1953), Daffy Duck's girlfriend appears with him on a visit to the beach. The girlfriend's design in this cartoon is markedly more stylized than Melissa's appearance in The Scarlet Pumpernickel, but a contemporary comics adaptation of Muscle Tussle carried the name Melissa on to this new design as well. The voice of Melissa in this cartoon is obscure voice actor Gladys Holland, the narrator of UPA's classic 1952 adaptation of Ludwig Bemelmans's 1939 classic Madeline. Another blonde, female duck featured in the Greg Ford and Terry Lennon 1987 cartoon The Duxorcist, the first Looney Tunes short released to theaters after the original series ended in 1969. A loose parody of William Friedkin's The Exorcist, the cartoon depicts the single, young duck as having become possessed by ghosts. Despite having paler feathers, the female duck from this cartoon physically appears very similar to Melissa from The Scarlet Pumpernickel; even more so than the designs in Muscle Tussle and Nasty Quacks. Melissa Duck was the inspiration for the Shirley the Loon character on Tiny Toon Adventures, a spin-off series which follows the adventures of the next generation of Looney Tunes; each character being, to a degree, modeled after the original Looney Tunes. Shirley the Loon is a similar-looking blonde, female waterfowl with a romantic interest in the male duck character, Plucky Duck, who in turn is inspired by Daffy Duck. Despite the comparisons between Melissa and Shirley's characters, Melissa Duck never featured in an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures, despite other original Looney Tunes having done so. Baby Looney Tunes Melissa Duck's most notable role is from the series Baby Looney Tunes, which casts the adult characters from the original Looney Tunes theatrical shorts as their infant selves. Melissa had a crush on Daffy Duck ever since she was an infant. However, unlike well-known male characters such as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, female characters were rare in the original shorts; with Melissa Duck, Petunia Pig and the Tasmanian She-Devil only making a couple appearances each, whilst Baby Looney Tunes character Lola Bunny was created for the 1996 movie Space Jam. In Baby Looney Tunes, Melissa, a yellow duckling with darker hair than her adult self, acts as a comedian and enjoys making her friends laugh, even though her humor sometimes gets her into trouble. She is voiced there by Janyse Jaud. The Looney Tunes Show Tina Russo's first appearance was in the episode, Double Date. She is first seen copying papers and giving Daffy business cards that falsely claim that he is a wizard at the Copy Place. After Lola gives Daffy date advice, he asks Tina to dinner and she agrees. She tells Daffy that he is like a "messed up building that needed the right person to come along and fix it up", but despite this, she decided to date him. They had a great time, getting Lola "jealous" until Bugs says that he is Lola's boyfriend. Daffy and Tina ride in a limo, and find Porky who thought he was going to go on a "date" with Daffy. After they drive off, Porky says he needs a girlfriend. Tina's second appearance was in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. When Daffy find out he has a bump on his beak the first person he asks to see if he really does have a bump on his beak is Tina in which she responded "Hey, it was the first thing I ever noticed about you!" Later after Daffy gets surgery done he asks her on a date over the phone. When she sees how he looks after his surgery she spits her water out and says "Daffy! What happened to you? It looks like a dog ate your face!" to which Daffy said "look no bump!" Tina said everything about him even his imperfections are what makes him who he is'. Daffy said "Aww, I get it I have this nice wonderful beak and you have that giant nose of a nightmare!" Tina then got upset with him and punched him. Tina's third appearance was in That's My Baby, where she ropes Daffy into babysitting for her sister's baby while she has an all day shift at work. As Daffy grows closer to the baby, Tina's shift at works ends and she tries to take him back, however, whatever she does is the wrong thing for the baby, according to Daffy. In a freak accident, the baby rolls down a hill, and causes a car wreck. Tina is relieved that her nephew is fine. At the end of the day, Tina's sister picks up Zachary and leaves Daffy heartbroken. He then tells Tina he wants to start a family with her, which leaves her with a blank. However, after thinking about it, Daffy realizes that being a "mother" isn't what he wanted, which seems to irritate Tina. In Beauty School, Tina and Daffy are at Tutty's on a date. Tina confesses to Daffy that she's fed up with work and the people who work there. Telling him that she was in line for being the assistant manager, however, they overlook her and give it to another worker, Brian. Tina begins to think she should just quit her job and become a cosmetologist instead, since her sister went to beauty school. Tina later heads back to Bugs' house to work on her homework for beauty school. While there, she tries her best to style hair on fake heads, but ultimately fails at doing so. Daffy gets his hands on them, and styles it exactly how it's supposed to be. After discovering Daffy's hidden talent, Tina has Daffy do all of her homework instead. Once Daffy really starts getting into hairdressing, Tina tells him that she's quitting beauty school to resume working at Copy place, as the new assistant manager. When Tina leaves, Daffy takes her place, literally. Tina later returns to the school to return a wig head she had, and catches Daffy impersonating her. After Daffy becomes a licensed cosmetologist, Tina makes him business cards at Copy Place. In The Shelf, Tina goes to Bugs' house to pick up Daffy for their date. While there, she watches Bugs try to put up his shelf, and after drilling into something metalic, Tina informs him that what he hit wasn't a stud, but was his junction box or his water pipe. Sure enough, Tina was right, as Bugs was drilling into his water pipe, shutting off the water in the house. Tina tells Bugs to repair it, he'll need some professional help, and offers to fix it herself, but it will take a few days. She is later seen at Porky's House, having dinner with Daffy, who has taken residence in Porky's house, while Bugs fixes the water pipe.Tina becomes annoyed when she sees Porky act like Daffy's butler. When Daffy thinks Tina doesn't like her soup, Tina tells Porky in a sweet tone that there isn't anything wrong with the soup. Daffy then complains about the butter being hard and being served store-bought rolls. As Daffy starts throwing the butter and rolls at Porky, Tina gets mad and throws the pepper at Daffy. She then tells Porky stand up for himself and to take his house back, and Porky does so. Tina later returns to fix Bugs' house, whom he did not mention actually fixed his house. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Tina is seen at Pizzarriba to celebrate Daffy's birthday, and is shocked by Daffy's accusations. In Season 2, Tina has transformed from more of a "recurring character" role, into a full fledged major character like Lola or Porky, appearing in almost every episode of the second season, and being a center of focus on several of the episodes such as You've Got Hate Mail and Customer Service. In Bobcats on Three!, Tina makes a cameo appearance at Bugs' party, eating and chatting with Lola. In You've Got Hate Mail, Tina is seen at her apartment with Daffy, writing a hate e-mail to her boss. After she writes it, she deletes it, and receives a question from Daffy about why it wasn't sent. She tells him that she sent it to vent anger without fear of repercussions. Daffy later decides to do the same she did and writes an e-mail to everyone about their flaws, Tina including, and it all goes downhill when he accidentally sends it. He eventually remembers that he did send it to Tina, and imagines how she would take it if she read it, which was not well at all. Tina is seen at the Copy Place working a double shift, and had not checked her e-mail, since the e-mail was sent an hour after she left home, and her cell phone was dead. While Tina is away at work, Daffy and Porky attempt to break into her apartment to delete the e-mail before she sees it, however, she returns home and catches them. Daffy covers up why they were there and tells Tina to take a long bath to relax. While she takes a bubble bath, he questions her about the password on the computer by asking her about her mother's maiden name. Tina answers with "Romano" and asks him why he needed it, he simply tells her it was to send a "thank you" e-mail to her mother for giving birth to her. Once he accesses her e-mail, he notices a message from a guy named "Michael." Tina comes out of the bathroom and catches him looking at her e-mail, he demands to know who Michael is, and she tells him that Michael is her brother. Tina sits beside Daffy and looks at the e-mail he sent. Instead of being mad, she's touched by how Daffy thinks she is crazy by going out with someone like him, also calling her the most "beautiful," "kindest," and "intelligent woman in the world." "I love you." Tina says to Daffy, whom answers back with a confused "What?" Tina says that she definitely is crazy enough to date him, but obviously she doesn't care. She is then surprised when she sees Porky posing as food, on her counter. In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Tina is seen at Copy Place working as usual, she greets Daffy and Lola as they enter. Daffy informs her that he cannot talk as he is looking into the case of the missing gopher, Tosh. Tina asks him how long he's been missing, and Daffy tells her that he's actually just been missing for 15 minutes. Lola then assures Tina that she and Daffy will not become "romantically involved" since in some cases two people working on the same case, with the same drive, can lead to romance. Tina tells her that she wasn't worried at all about that possibility and walks away. In Rebel Without a Glove, Tina makes a cameo at the end of the episode when she picks up Daffy on the motorcycle Bugs had, meaning she bought it from him. In Semper Lie, Tina is once again seen at Copy Place, talking with a customer, and showing no interest in his problems. Daffy who is in a panic over his assumption that he is being kicked out, Asks Tina to move in with her, She declines (which is probably on her part a cruel Irony, considering she had offered to let him stay when Bugs had destroyed the house in The Shelf) and tells him that she isn't going to share a house with anyone until she's married. Daffy immediately tries to propose (in an impulsed, pathetic manner) but Tina interrupts him before he can make even more of a fool of himself; so he tries to sucker a nearby customer in the store with the same approach, Who just walks away in disgust.Then Daffy claims that "Romance really IS dead". In Customer Service, Tina begins to lose her temper at work and yells at a customer for bothering her while she tried to deal with both Daffy and Lola's different questions. Her boss comes out from the back office and suspends Tina for a few days until she can learn how to behave and be kinder to the customers. Tina tells him that she just doesn't have the right personality for customer service, and leaves with Lola for a shopping trip and some lunch. While looking for a spot in the malls parking lot, Tina thanks Lola for letting her "pick her brain" for information about being nice and caring. Lola tells her that no one ever wants to pick her brain before, except for when they did when she volunteered for medical experiments. They find a nice parking spot next to the mall, until Yosemite Sam gets to the spot before they do, Tina yells at him, saying that they saw it first, but Lola cuts her off and lets him go, stating she liked his hat. Tina asks Lola why it didn't irritate her that he took their spot, and Lola says that there are plenty of other spots. They find another spot that is further away from the mall, but Lola thinks it's better anyway. Later on, Tina thinks that the reason why Lola took her to the mall was to see the customer's point of view, so that next time she would be kinder to the customers, but that actually wasn't the reason why Lola took her. Lola calls Tina "smart" for coming up with that before she could, however, Tina disregards that comment and tells her that she's about to lose her job. After that, a woman sprays a sample perfume on Tina, which angers her. Tina complains to her that the woman should ask someone before spraying stuff on them, all except for Lola, who enjoyed the surprise sample. During lunch at Tutty's, the waitress mixes Tina and Lola's orders up, while Tina seems irritated by this, Lola just brushes it off and eats the food anyway. Tina tries to show Lola her point of view with a customer and show Lola how irritating it can be, but Lola pictures the wrong idea with Bugs, and misses the point of what Tina is explaining. Afterwards, Tina returns to the Copy Place to see her boss dealing with a bunch of angry people, he asks Tina to come back, since she is the only one who can make the customers calm down and leave. Yosemite Sam asks her what she's looking at, and she tells him that she is "looking at a sad little man who gets his jeans from the children's department and who's about to get beaten with his own boots." Sam runs out in terror with Tina threatening him that if he ever stole her friend's parking spot again, she would "put him in a shoebox and bury him in her backyard." Aside from the episode being Cecil Turtle's debut, Tina essentially took Daffy's place as a "main character of the episode", as the majority of the show was either focused on her, or Bugs. In It's a Handbag, Tina calls Daffy at home and reminds him of their dinner date. Daffy explains to her about what happened to him, however, he doesn't clarify the exact details. Tina believes he was mugged and beaten, but then Daffy mentions that someone stole his handbag while he was away. Tina reminds him that she had told him not to buy a purse in the first place, which Daffy corrects with "handbag." As Daffy rambles about his bag, Tina puts the phone down and leaves him to continue ranting (to himself now), while she goes back to work. She is one of the singers in Christmas Rules in the episode A Christmas Carol. Here, she is seen punching Cecil, getting a stack of paperwork from Giovanni, and seeing her face on Daffy's Newspaper Parade Float. In Dear John, Tina and Daffy go out on a date, but Tina gets angry at Daffy when she finds that Daffy didn't make any reservation. Tina gets embarrassed whilst Daffy argues with the Manager. The Manager lets them go in when Daffy tells him that he is a friend of a city council member. In Daffy Duck Esquire, She told Daffy that her dad's coming to town for the week, but she isn't going to be meeting him, because she fears that her father will not approve of Daffy because he is unemployed, uneducated and has no money. When Tina and Frank discover Daffy as a lawyer, he invites Frank to stay at "his" house instead of staying at the hotel. Tina panics that Daffy's lie has gone way too far, and is worried that Daffy is going to try to lie to her father for the rest of his life, but he assures her he is talking about down the road, "When SHE has a better job to support the both of them". Tina leaves the three of them and apologizes for not being able to do anything the following day because she has to work, and Daffy assures her that he'll take care of Frank and that they'll hang out, but Tina slyly reminds him that Daffy has to "work", making him continue his lawyer ruse, which ends up with Bugs and Frank being alone in the house. Tina comes to see Frank and Daffy, but bumps into Daffy as he is leaving, blinded by the possibility of a huge payout from Sam's lawsuit, he had agreed to help Sam sue Speedy, thus not being able to spend the day with her or Frank. Daffy insists that he's always been upfront about the sacrifices of his job, which Tina replies, screaming at him that "None of this is upfront, and is just a huge lie" Tina ends up having to spend the day without Daffy. She goes into the backyard to find Frank and Bugs riding Daffy's pony, Frank asks the two of them to go have lunch with him, in which Bugs ironically ends up taking Daffy's place. Later that afternoon, Frank is packing his bags to return home, and tells Tina that while Daffy's occupation is impressive, he is concerned that he never sees her, and that she needs someone like Bugs. Daffy overhears this and sheds his lawyer guise, telling Frank it was all made up, and that He is really the "Deadbeat Roomate who buys Ponies and runs Lobster farms out of the Pool". Frank is visibly furious that Daffy lied to him, but Tina defends him telling Frank that both she and Daffy were afraid that if Daffy wasn't "himself", Frank wouldn't like him, but Frank says that as long as Tina loves him, that's all that matters, turning to Daffy he asks him if he has any other secrets he's hiding from him, without saying a word Daffy takes off a toupee,(Which Bugs had actually revealed earlier, when reading Daffy's Diary, pretending it was his own). Frank laughs at him and says "he's watching him, but he likes him". Tina Kisses Daffy and leaves to take Frank home. At the end of the episode, Daffy, Tina, Bugs, Lola, Sam, and Speedy have a party in Daffy's Bedroom Nightclub. In Spread Those Wings and Fly, she makes a silent cameo, watching Porky sing. In Gribbler's Quest, Tina is working at Copy Place where she assures the customer that his papers would be ready in a hour. Daffy comes by and asks Tina if she's busy and tells her about his therapy class and intention of trying to become a better person. She interrupts him and tries to say that they should talk another time, but he doesn't listen and carries on telling about himself. After some while she receives flowers and a card from Daffy. Then she is seen at Bugs' house where they celebrate friendship along with Porky. She confesses that she is proud of Daffy. She tries to have a group intervention with Bugs. The intervention fails, causing Daffy to go back to being himself. In The Grand Old Duck of York, she makes a cameo in Daffy's car. In Year of the Duck, Daffy comes to Copy Place to meet Tina. He believes ducks are not as popular as he wants them to be, so he sets out to change this by begging Tina to take part in a beauty pageant. She at first refuses and tells him to stop caring about what other people say and be more like-able, but after Daffy mopes around, she accepts. Later, she is seen with Lola backstage, fixing her makeup. Tina asks her to keep her makeup light, which Lola does the opposite. Tina politely asks her if she could remove a "few layers," which Lola does with less enthusiasm. During the pageant, Tina excels in pose, beauty, and her talent, lion taming, but loses to another contestant. In the end, Daffy gives Tina his tiara and tells her that he would get his respect by hanging out with her. In Mr. Weiner, Daffy warns Porky that he is too eager and should "play it cool", then attempts to give an example as he smugly replies to Tina's call, only to be cowed when she angrily reminds him that they will have a date later. Later at Tutty's, Daffy once again practices eating hot dogs while Tina watches him and expresses her disbelief of Daffy's willingness to win the contest so he can be called Mr. Weiner. Daffy claims it is his legacy and tells about his ancestors winning in a food-eating contest, then proceeds to eat another hot dog, only to run off as he is about to throw up again.They are later seen in the fair where Tina spots a fortune teller booth and runs off to it while taking Daffy by the hand. Daffy and Tina are in the fortune teller booth, and Lola, nicknamed Madame Zoldor, reads Daffy's fortune. Tina sarcastically barbs to Lola that she is not a fortune teller, but Lola ignores her and proceeds anyway. Daffy asks Lola if he will win the hot dog eating contest, so Lola looks into her crystal ball, which shows signs that he will. Daffy excitedly exits the tent while Lola offers to have Tina's palm read. In Super Rabbit, Tina has a non speaking cameo, in which she and Daffy walk out a cinema to meet Batrabbit. This serves as her final role in the series. Appearances Printed media Miscellaneous books Video games Other games Theme Parks Relationships Filmography Quotes Gallery Trivia *Shirley and Melissa are similar in both looks and personality. *Perhaps as homage to sitcoms that inspired The Looney Tunes Show, Tina wears The Rachel, a hairstyle made famous on the sitcom Friends. *Tina Russo is probably based on the same character. Cultural References * Other love interests of Daffy include Melissa Duck and Tina Russo. ** Tina Russo in The Looney Tunes Show is less violent, but still fairly dominant, most notably in "Bugs & Daffy Get A Job" and "Mr. Weiner". *Apart from his relationship with Melissa Duck, Daffy Duck has also appeared married in other Looney Tunes cartoons. For the most, Daffy's wife, usually referred to as Mrs. Daffy Duck, holds dominance over him in the marriage, forcing him to take an interest in their eggs or ducklings. In all the cartoons, the wife is portrayed as identical to Daffy but wearing female items of clothing (much the same way as the wives of the Tasmanian Devil and Porky Pig have been animated). In one short, Daffy's wife was given a name, Daphne Duck; she has also been nicknamed Honey Bunch and My Love. **In Wise Quacks (1939), Daffy is married to Mrs. Daffy Duck whose four eggs, which eventually hatch, must be protected by their father from a hungry buzzard. **In The Henpecked Duck (1941), Daffy is unhappily married to his dominant wife, Mrs. Daffy Duck, who appears identical to her husband but with a brimmed hat and a skirt. She seeks a divorce from him in the court of Judge Porky Pig as he lost their egg after commanding him to sit on it. In the end, however, Daffy proves the egg is not lost and it hatches into a small black duckling named Junior who ends the cartoon by dismissing the case. **In The Stupid Cupid (1944), Daffy avoids being targeted by Cupid (played by fellow Looney Tune Elmer Fudd) as he is still suffering from their last encounter which forced him to marry a very dominant duck (whose father also managed to pressure the wedding by pressing a shotgun against Daffy during the ceremony). Again she looks very similar to Daffy in appearance; other than her white wedding dress shown in the family album, and the red hat she wears during the short which closely resembles her hat from The Henpecked Duck. The pair gave birth to six black ducklings including one which is two-headed. **In Stork Naked (1955), Daffy is married to a duck named Daphne who, once again, appears very similar to Daffy but this time wears a blue bow in her head. Although, Daphne wants to have (possibly more) children, Daffy is against the idea and attempts to stop the egg-delivering stork from arriving at their human-like house. According to the Big Cartoon Database, Daphne Duck was intended to become the duck equivalent of Bugs Bunny's girlfriend Honey Bunny, although she failed to become as popular as Honey had. **Finally, in Quackodile Tears (1962), Daffy is once again married to a fairly dominant wife, nicknamed Honey Bunch, who forces Daffy to sit on their egg (similar to the scenario in The Henpecked Duck). She also appears very similar to Daffy, but wears a pink skirt and bonnet. In the end, the egg hatches into a black duckling but Daffy had, in the course of the short, lost the unhatched egg in the middle of an alligator's nest of eggs. **In the 1950 short His Bitter Half, Daffy marries a different, large and grey duck for her money, but he soon runs away after experiencing her bossy ways and her son Wentworth's trouble-making which leads to Daffy getting scalped, beaten up and blown up by a firework. **In To Love a Duck (2003), Daffy, starring as Duck Dodgers from the hit TV show Duck Dodgers, was married to Tyr'ahnee, Queen of Mars. But her Martian Commander X-2 tricked Dodgers into thinking that the king had a very unpleasant job that made him lay off the marriage. In the episode The Queen Is Wild, Tyr'ahnee tries to get revenge against him by capturing his Eager, Young Space Cadet. References External links Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show characters Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Infants Category:Toddlers Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Baby Looney Tunes characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in theme parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Prototypes Category:Transformed characters Category:Workers Category:Spouses Category:Wives Category:Neutral Characters